Typically, computer keyboards include a face with a plurality of articulated keys projecting out of openings formed in the face. The keys are arranged in rows across the keyboard in a fashion similar to the well-known typewriter keys. In addition, computer keyboards also include cursor control keys, a ten-key number pad, and a plurality of function keys. These function keys are used to perform specific operations within the disk operating system or within the program currently being used. Typically, these function keys are identified with the indicia F1, F2, etc., and the effect of these keys will vary depending on the program being run by the computer.
Because the function keys are generically labeled, as described above, the effect of using a particular function key with a particular program is not readily apparent to an operator. As a consequence, a number of aids have been developed to identify to the operator the purpose and/or effect of a particular function key. One method for identifying function keys uses a self-adhesive material that is applied to the face of the keyboard in close proximity to the function keys and having printing thereon that cryptically identifies the use and purpose of the function keys. The disadvantage to this particular method is that the self-adhesive material cannot be easily removed from the keyboard. Thus, when the function of the keys changes because of a change in computer programs, the self-adhesive label must be covered up or peeled off of the keyboard and discarded.
Other methods for identifying the keys include using a plastic template that is placed over the keys and rests on the keyboard. While these templates may be suitable to their purpose, they have a number of drawbacks. First, these templates may be constructed of rather flimsy material that can be easily broken with use. However, templates constructed of more rigid material can be bulkier, limited in application to a particular keyboard configuration and are not adaptable to other arrangements of keys. For instance, function keys are usually placed in the top row of keys on the computer keyboard, and are positioned together in groups of three or four with a space, typically the width of one key, positioned between the groups. A template designed to fit around function keys grouped in threes will not work with a template designed to rest in the spaces between function keys arranged in groups of four. Furthermore, the top portion of the template resting on the face of the keyboard above the function keys cannot be removed from the lower portion of the template resting below the function keys, thus limiting the application of the template to particular keyboard configurations. Consequently, there is a need for a computer keyboard function key template having manually separable connectors to enable application of the template components to particular keyboard configurations.